Possesive
by Evil-Ekat
Summary: There was rarely a second without his piercing gaze watching her. Slowly, without realizing it, he became more and more possessive. Rated a strong "T" Very dark. Sequel to "Obsession. "
1. Chapter 1

**I'm still trying to get into dark writing mode of doom, for my other on going story. This is in a different format than the other one, it's not really lyrical or as flowing, but I couldn't make it work in poetry format. I know it's a bit annoying to find out that it's not the same as the other one, but I'm trying to experiment a little with my shorts powers. The first little bit is more of a monologue and the rest transforms into a story-ish thing. Also, please give me a little creative license in saying "solid gold is heavy" I know it's not, I just liked the line.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I honestly don't own it.**

* * *

pos·ses·sive

adj.

1. Of or relating to ownership or possession.

2. Having or manifesting a desire to control or dominate another, especially in order to limit that person's relationships with others.

* * *

_It was now his complete focus, nothing else mattered until he won. He remained fixated on her, waiting and waiting. He would follow her till the end of the world, forever on until she finally broke._

His obsession continued on, but in an even more intense manor. While he had settled down into a more quiet guise, there was rarely a second when she didn't feel his piercing gaze watching her. Slowly, without realizing it, he became more and more possessive. He guarded her with a jealous rage, his blue and yellow aura shielding and preventing anyone from coming near her. Strangely enough, no one noticed anything out of the ordinary, they just wrote it off as more Gravity Falls weirdness. She strove for human contact. Not just his cold, engulfing touch that always persisted suffocating her.

Then he realized. "What the hell am I doing? This stupid revenge project is taking over my not-exactly life!"

He then left, and vowed that the only revenge he'd take was the kind that involved directly killing someone on the spot. He spent a good three or so human years away, busying himself with other evil plans. It was agonizingly boring, and he felt himself slowly being drawn back. His withdrawal from her was beginning to get to him. He spent endless hours contemplating what to do, occasionally throwing things, and every now and then berating himself for actually considering it.

And finally he gave in. But when he went to look for her, he couldn't find her. There was no where for her in Piedmont, he had made sure of that a while ago, so where was she? Searching became more frantic, and more destructive. His temper soared, everything in the area bent over and scorched at his feet from the sheer power of his wrath. But he couldn't find hide nor hair of her.

Eventually he came across a bloody and distraught Pine Tree. He decidedly had remained concealed in case he decided to do something like throw a solid gold cross at him. It symbol didn't hurt him or anything, solid gold was just really heavy.

* * *

The boy gave a dry sob and pulled out a journal. Not his own, but the one that formerly belonged to Gideon. He quickly tore through the pages giving the contents the barest glance until he came across the one he was looking for.

"Triangulum," He started his voice cracking, "entangulum veneforis-"

"You can cut out the Latin stuff." He cut in, "I'm right here."

Startled the boy dropped 2 and fumbled to catch it.

"H-how long have you been here?" He asked.

"Weeeeeeeelllllll" He said stretching out his words, "after a three or so year respite from-"

"I knew it!" The boy cut in, "You were haunting M-Mabel" He said stuttering on her name.

"Speaking of with, where is your sister dearest? I have a little unfinished business with her."

"Y-you leave her alone!"

"Or what? You'll cry on me? As much as I dislike displays of emotions, it's not going to stop me." The demon replied, lighting one of his fists in blue flames for effect.

The boy gave a defeated sigh, and looked at the ground. "I don't have anything to threaten against you. But my sister, she's," He paused for a moment as if in pain. "Gone. And, I just want her back." He explained between sobs, "And I'll do- anything- to - get her back. Please. Just save her!"

"Anything?"

The distraught boy nodded yes.

"Aaaaaaany thing?" The demon asked again, stretching out his words.

He sobbed and nodded more vigorously.

"I can't hear yoooouuuuuu." He said teasingly.

"Anything!"

"Well for starters, the journals." He listed.

The boy turned over 2 with shaking hands and pulled 3 out of his tattered blue vest. He held it in his hands, debating for a faction of a second whether or not to hand it over, before handing it to the demon.

"Hmmmm, only two of them? Too bad."

"P-please."

"Anything?" He cut in.

"Anything!"

"Well in that case-"

**SNAP!**

The boy froze momentarily, swaying on his feet. Then his eye slowly became unfocused and slid up into his head. He fell to the ground lifeless at his feet, neck twisted at an un-natural angle.

"Pine Tree, you should know better than to promise me anything." He remarked to the boy's corpse. "Especially when the thing I want is you dead."

* * *

**Ha! I bet you're all like; **

**"Oh noes how could you kill Dipper?!"**

**But guess what! I did it anyways! Ah hahaha ah hahaha! Yea, I enjoy torturing you, the reader like that. But don't worry, I keep spare life-ups disguised as cookies hidden away safely, he'll be totally good and all you fangirls can rejoice. Did I mention you have to wait for the other half of this to come out because I only have the ending to it done? No? Well then, Janus-Ekat Writer away!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we have the conclusion of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

* * *

"Hmmm, maybe I should have found out_who _before killing him..." He said to himself.

Then again, the only one who would dare kidnap what already belonged to him would be that all so wonderful short stack. Time to pay him a visit.

Of course there was no need to knock, they were oh-so-close after all. So it was no surprise when the boy screamed and fell out of his chair.

"What are you doing here demon?"

"Oh, I think you know." He hissed in reply.

"Oh I do, do I?" The albino challenged.

"Where is she?" He asked in a dangerous and soft tone.

"The boy couldn't even face me? Weak." He scoffed. " So you're here on his accord?"

"I'm here on my own accord."

"So ya' are, are ya'?"

"Where is she?" He asked more forcefully.

"Is that any way to-" He stopped mid-sentence as a flaming fist enclosed on his throat and began to squeeze.

"Where?"

The grip loosened enough to let him speak.

"Up. Stairs."

He gave one final squeeze before letting go. The boy fell to the ground rolling around in searing agony, clutching his seared throat. The demon gave him one final kick to the ribs before leaving him to succumb to the pain.

To think he had dared to touch his Shooting Star. That worthless scum near her, whispering into her ears, causing shivers of revulsion and fear up her spine, swirling around in her guts, freezing her veins. No one deserved to be near her, and he would make sure of that when she came into his careful possession.

He returned to searching for her. Now, he could practically feel her quickened pulse, closer and closer, and he was sure he could sense her fear. It sent shivers reverberating through him as if an electric current had made contact. Finally, he had her. Nothing was in his way. But how to find her, how to find her?

He felt his features change and a malicious grin spread across his "borrowed" features. He took a few steps, making sure not to trip on the laces that were once always untied on the boy's shoes. He was focusing on his plan when his hearing orifices-ears, picked up something. A quiet sniffle. Perfect.

"Sh-" He caught himself just on time, and corrected himself. "Mabel!" he whispered in Dipper's voice.

No response.

"Mabel!"

Still nothing.

"Mabel come out you're scaring me!"

That did the trick. A small whimper came from behind him. His grin grew wider and he turned to face the closet behind him. Turning his expression to a worried one that Pine Tree often, once often used, he opened the door.

Mabel was curled up against the wall, hugging her knees. Her hair was slightly disheveled but other than that she looked fine, if a little shell-shocked. After all this time, he had found her. His and no one elses. He carefully helped her to her feet. And she embraced him in what could be classified as an awkward sibling hug. He returned the hug, takeing a deep inhale smeling her hair as she leaned against him for support. She was busy talking to him about something but he was too caught up in the glory of the moment.

She was finally in his possession. Here he had her enclosed in his arms, completely unsuspecting, and-

"And he did it Dipper!" She sobbed, "He took my-"

Innocent. Perfectly-

Suddenly he realized what she was saying Into his shoulder.

"That little worm stole your-"

He was cut off by her sobbing again. His grip tightened on her arms, as the full circumstances of what happened processed.

He had taken her, his shiny little object, and, and-

"Dipper." She said,

But he still had her, he still had her right here completely unaware of her current position. His features shifted once again, not back to his normal shape but to another more suited for him in looks.

"Dipper you're hurting me!"

His arms snaked around her waist and he quietly whispered in her ear.

"Not Dipper."

She squeaked and tried to push herself away from him fruitlessly. Fresh tears ran down her face and she began to shiver.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"Alot of things Shooting Star. One I was beaten to, another shall be resolved soon, and," He listed, wiping a tear from her face. "You."

* * *

**And we're done! Which means "There's probably going to a an epilogue of some sort once my exams are over." And to answer a question a few of you had: I like dark romance, there's none to little that I've sen on the particular archive, so I thought, "Awwww what the heck? I need the practice anyways." It will be classified under complete for now, but expect a return! This is not the last you have seen of Zom- er Janus-Ekat Writer!**


End file.
